Feuer und Blumen
by x Layla-San
Summary: Ace&Robin. Porque eles haviam deixado uma marca no outro, que era misteriosa como Nico Robin e intensa como Portgas D. Ace


Fanfic: Feuer und Blumen

One Piece

(AcexRobin) (Hentai)

_Ela cheirava a mistério. E a café. E essa mistura o atraiu completamente desde que embarcara no navio do irmão como carona até a próxima ilha. Observava-a todos os dias lendo por horas a fio todos aqueles livros de arqueologia e tomando sempre aquele café forte e sem açúcar que tanto gostava. Quando seus olhos se cruzavam fazia questão de desviar o olhar para outra coisa. Só não sabia disfarçar e claro, aquela mulher era esperta. Muito esperta. Podia ser calma e tranqüila, mas, era uma perfeita observadora. E sabia bem, muito bem que estava sendo observada._

_Estava sentada no aquário lendo mais um de seus preciosos livros. Sua companhia era uma xícara de café com o conteúdo pela metade. Seus olhos percorriam todas aquelas linhas e ela absorvia todas as informações rapidamente. Ficara ali a tarde toda compenetrada em seu hobbie favorito. Mas, sabia que era observada. Apenas saira dali quando fora chamada por Sanji para jantar. Ah, como era atencioso aquele cozinheiro. Sempre a tratara de maneira educada como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mas ela o via apenas como nakama. Seus olhos também procuravam pelo dono daquele sorriso tão característico, e quando se encontraram assim que sentou a mesa, encarou-os com seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Já ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo olhando-a daquela forma. Seus olhos novamente direcionavam-se para outro lugar, assim como sua atenção voltou-se para seu irmão quando o mesmo adentrou a cozinha com Usopp e Chopper brincando como sempre. Ela recebia, juntamente com Nami, toda a atenção de Sanji. Por algumas vezes dava risada da navegadora que insistia em brigar com Ruffy e Zoro. _

_Retirou-se assim que terminou de comer. Direcionou-se para o convés a fim de observar o céu. Era a única vez em que não estava na companhia de seus livros e de sua xícara. E ele, claro, a seguiu. Ninguém na cozinha notou a ausência dos dois dado que estavam todos compenetrados nas brincadeiras do capitão. Viu-a de costas e permaneceu o mais distante que pôde. Mas, estamos falando daquela mulher. E ela não é boba. Um sorriso desabrochou de seus lábios e num movimento fez dois braços surgirem nos antebraços dele. Tirou-lhe o chapéu e vários braços surgiram formando uma ponte que o levou até ela. Pegou-o com suas verdadeiras mãos, observando-o. Colocou-o, virando-se para ele, que sorria. _

_- Fiquei bem?_

_- Mais perfeita do que já é. _

_Então ela retribuía. E apenas aquelas palavras foram suficiente para despertar certo sentimento dentro dele. E pela primeira vez ele conseguiu sustentar um olhar com ela. A brisa batia suavemente nos rostos dos dois e o crepúsculo era testemunha daquilo que seria um marco na vida dos dois. Era um desafio já que logo separar-se-iam. Mas, não pensavam nisso agora. A morena foi em direção a ele. Era pouco mais alta que ele e a bota que usava o obrigava a levantar levemente o pescoço para olhá-la. Ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância, e ele levara uma das mãos até o rosto dela acarinhando-o suavemente. Ela retirara o chapéu colocando-o novamente na cabeça dele. Suas mãos escorregaram do chapéu e ela deslizou a mão pelo rosto alheio._

_- Não devia ficar tanto tempo com esse chapéu. Fica mais bonito sem ele._

_- Se acha isso, vou guardá-lo e nunca mais usá-lo._

_Novamente ela sorriu e dessa vez direcionou-se para seu quarto. Antes que desaparecesse do olhar dele, virou-se e o olhou por uma última vez. Sem nada dizer, virou-se novamente e sumiu da vista dele. Aquele último olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo entender. Tirou o chapéu e olhou uma última vez para o céu. Direcionou-se para o quarto que lhe havia sido cedido para ficar. Guardou o chapéu e sentou-se perto da janela observando o luar. Abriu-a e deixou que a brisa entrasse pelo quarto. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Aquela mulher havia invadido totalmente sua vida e nem mesmo a distância o faria esquecê-la._

_Porque ela cheira a mistério. E a café._

_Ela estava totalmente compenetrada em sua leitura. Seu quarto como sempre em total silêncio presenciava algo que ela quase não fazia. Levantou-se e foi até o pequeno guarda-roupa. Abriu-o fitando as roupas que tinha. Possuía um número considerável, visto que sempre que a navegadora ia fazer compras ela a acompanhava. Ficou longos minutos olhando até que um vestido em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Era longo, embora houvesse uma abertura lateral que chegava até a coxa. Tinha um decote em V profundo. Procurou um sapato e acabou por escolher um scarpin preto aveludado. Deixou-os em cima da cama e esperou pacientemente até que o navio ficasse em silêncio. Não continuou lendo, pois, sua mente só conseguia se focar naquele sorriso._

_Porque era seu mais precioso tesouro, e ele sempre fazia questão de mostrá-lo para ela._

_Ele esperou por horas a fio até que todo o navio ficasse em silêncio. E esperou um pouco mais antes de levantar-se. Certo nervosismo invadiu-lhe quando, lentamente saiu de seu quarto. Direcionou-se por todos os corredores de maneira furtiva. Cada passo que dava significava uma distância menor para encontrá-la. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela havia hipnotizado-o completamente, e ele fazia questão de entregar-se completamente a isso. Seu ser havia sido atraído intensamente por aqueles cabelos negros e aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes. Poderia ficar para sempre naquele navio, na companhia dela, embora, essa fosse à única coisa que não pudesse fazer, já que tinha seus companheiros em outro navio. Mas, sua mente não queria pensar naquilo agora, pois, só tinha espaço para ela._

_Porque ela era a flor mais perfeita que ele ousou colher na ponta de um precipício._

_Ela saira do banheiro com a roupa que havia escolhido. Sentia-se outra mulher. Jamais imaginou fazer isso por algum homem. Mas, para ele, ela o faria. E faria bem mais. Faria o quanto precisasse, pois, ele não a enxergava como um objeto, nem como um demônio. E sim, como uma mulher. E ela sentia-se protegida perto dele, embora, fosse exatos três centímetros mais alta que ele, o que a fazia sorrir ao lembrar daquele detalhe. Por ínfimo momento sentiu-se nervosa, insegura. Sabia que seria provavelmente a única noite, mas, não queria pensar nisso. E nem o faria. _

_Porque ele era intenso como fogo. E não a deixaria pensar em despedida._

_Seu coração disparou. Ele havia chegado à frente do quarto dela. Levou a mão até a madeira arrepiando-se. Bateu suavemente com os nós dos dedos, e imediatamente a porta de abriu. Quando adentrou o quarto seus olhos vislumbraram-se, mesmo ela estando de costas. O vestido era totalmente aberto atrás. Conforme foi dirigindo-se para perto dela, a porta já distante fechou-se. Chegou perto dela, abraçando-a suavemente pela cintura com um dos braços. Ela arrepiou-se com o toque do abdômen em suas costas nua. Sentiu-o retirar-lhe os cabelos do pescoço. A respiração quente dele rente ao pescoço poderia fazer qualquer mulher enlouquecer. E ela começava a perder a sanidade assim que ele beijou suavemente seu pescoço. Era intenso. E queimava como fogo._

_Porque é isso que eles são. Intensos._

_Ela virou-se para ele, e como imaginou, ele bateu os olhos naquele decote tão convidativo, embora não houvesse demorado-se nele. Os olhares novamente encontraram-se, intensos. E agora ele já não tinha mais vergonha de encará-lo. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sem chapéu. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dele, emaranhando-se e chegou perto dele, beijando-o. Sentiu suas costas serem abraçadas pelos dois braços dele. Passou o outro braço pela cintura dele, que, aos poucos, invadia-lhe a boca lentamente. Era pura intensidade, que durou ao extremo, quando os dois procuraram por ar. Seus pulmões encheram-se dele sem que ela se desvencilhasse dele. _

_Porque nada mais os separaria. _

_Ele voltou a olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Aquela mulher era puro mistério, e aquele cheiro de café parecia ser seu fiel seguidor. Ele poderia ficar a noite toda apenas inspirando aquele cheiro para si, demasiado intenso ele era. Carinhosamente suas mãos começavam a passear pelos braços nus dela. Apenas deixou de olhá-la quando se voltou novamente para seu pescoço, beijando-o. Ela ergueu a cabeça convidando-o para beijar-lhe aquela parte do corpo sem precisar dizer nada. _

_Aquela boca era puro fogo. Assim como ele._

_E ela sentia seu corpo arrepiar-se totalmente com aquele toque. Era cheiro de desejo, de uma vontade intensa de tomar-lhe toda para si. E ela percebera aquilo no primeiro momento em que notou que era observada por ele. Seus braços agarraram-se às costas dele quando sentiu uma de suas mãos passeando por sua intimidade ainda que por cima do vestido. Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios que logo foram novamente preenchidos pelos dele. Os braços dele direcionaram-se novamente para suas costas, e ela fez brotar dois braços em cada uma de suas canelas ajudando-a a tirar o sapato. Poderia agora beijar-lhe melhor. _

_Pois, o que são três centímetros perto da grandiosidade do amor deles?_

_Ele foi sem desvencilhar-se dela, guiando-a até a cama. Era como se eles estivessem dançando uma valsa sem precisarem se olhar direito e ainda assim não erravam um movimento sequer. E quando ela sentiu as pernas encostarem-se à cama, segurou-se a ele. No ínfimo instante em que se separaram em busca de ar, ele aproveitou para deitá-la na cama. Posicionou-se sobre seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço. Ia, ainda que timidamente, descendo. Demorou-se no colo enquanto uma de suas mãos passeava por um dos seios dela. Esta mesma mão direcionou-se um pouco mais para cima, e ele segurou o tecido o mais alto que conseguiu, como se fosse uma pinça. Seus dedos foram, aos poucos, se transformando naquele seu elemento tão característico e ele voltou à atenção para os mesmos queimando o pequeno pedaço do tecido que segurava. Apertou-o para que não queimasse a pele de sua amada e quando o soltou, puxou-o suavemente por trás do pescoço da morena, revelando seus seios. Foi aos poucos despindo-a, deixando a mostra aquele corpo tão bonito. Tirou-o completamente e o fez escorregar por sua mão até o chão._

_E essa seria a marca que ele deixaria para ela._

_Aquele movimento inesperado a fez observar compenetradamente. Que maneira mais sutil de deixar uma marca como a que ele havia acabado de fazer. Ela, agora tendo apenas a calcinha para cobrir-lhe o corpo, afastou as pernas quando ele fez menção de postar-se entre elas. E ela sentia que a boca dele passeava por seu colo e descia. Seus sons começaram a sair de maneira intensa, embora, ainda baixos quando ele voltou-se para um de seus seios e uma de suas mãos voltava-se para sua intimidade. Uma de suas mãos agarrou o lençol enquanto a outra arranhava suavemente as costas dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Era uma dança de corpos que fazia os dois irem até o extremo da sanidade e a viam fugir enquanto entregavam-se de corpo e alma aquilo._

_Pois, intensidade é o sobrenome dos dois._

_Ele demorou-se naqueles mamilos que já encontravam-se rígidos devido à excitação que ela sentia. Desceu novamente, chegando à barriga dela. Foi quando notou que a calcinha que usava era daquelas que se amarra dos dois lados. Ela era realmente esperta. Ele puxou vagarosamente um laço de cada vez, e ela ergueu o quadril quando ele fez menção de tirar. Sustentou mais uma vez um olhar com ela antes de dirigir-se até a intimidade. O corpo dela respondeu imediatamente aquele toque intenso da boca dele naquela parte tão sensível. Agora, suas duas mãos de agarravam aos lençóis e os suspiros iam virando gemidos roucos. Ela fez brotar dois braços na cintura dele que iam tirando o cinto e desabotoando seu calção. Mais duas brotaram nas canelas dele, tirando-o a bota e deixando-a escorregar. _

_E aquela era a marca dela. _

_Sua sanidade esvaiu-se completamente conforme ele demorava-se naquela parte de seu corpo tão sensível. Seus gemidos mesclavam-se a todo o momento com suspiros intensos e clamores pelo nome dele. Ele ficou longos minutos beijando a intimidade da morena. Quando notou o que ela estava fazendo, acabou por ajudá-la. Sem qualquer pudor, retirou o calção e posteriormente a cueca, trazendo à mostra seu membro totalmente rijo. Novamente postou-se por entre as pernas dela, e a invadiu lentamente. Ela abraçou as costas dele conforme iniciou-se os movimentos. Aqueles olhos, antes cheios de mistério agora mostravam claramente o clamor interno que ela fazia por mais, enquanto de seus lábios saiam longos gemidos. _

_Porque ele havia conseguido desvendar aquele olhar._

_Eles não precisavam de um ritmo alucinado. Seus corpos estavam em perfeita sintonia e os movimentos mantiveram determinado ritmo continuamente. Eles suavam e ele também começava a deixar que gemidos saíssem de seus lábios. A cada movimento que ele fazia dentro dela o arrepiava mais ainda, e ela claramente clamava por mais. E por ele. E ele atendia-lhe devotamente. Mistério e fogo uniam-se naquele momento e os corpos já agiam instintivamente, mostrando excitação. _

_E claro... Intensidade. _

_Ela havia soltado as costas dele e suas mãos agarravam-se aos lençóis. Cada vez que ele invadia seu ser era mais intensa que a anterior. Seu âmago clamava mais e mais, e ainda que seus lábios saíssem apenas gemidos, ela era a todo o momento atendida. Ela havia mostrado-se como era por trás daquele mistério para ele._

_E ele havia entendido._

_Pois, foi até o ser dela e encontrou uma mulher frágil por trás daqueles olhos penetrantes. E ela também havia desvendado ele, tão quente e tão cheio de um carinho, que ela sabia, e ele não precisava dizer, todo para ela._

_Eles haviam se mostrado inteiramente um para o outro._

_E aquela intensidade durou até o momento em que ele a preencheu intensamente e ela clamou uma última vez por aquele nome. Por aquele homem que a observava durante dias a fio, e para quem ela entregou seu ser. E aquela noite, tão marcante ficaria para sempre nas mentes dos dois._

_Pois era misteriosa como Nico Robin e intensa como Portgas D. Ace._


End file.
